pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy's revenge
This story is by Sarah the FBI pup. Summary Phineas and Ferb are about to start their project for the day, when they come across a sad looking she-wolf on the street. They find her adorable and take her in. Meanwhile Perry had just defeated a bad guy with his team, and was heading home. When he finally came, he was surprised to find a she-wolf in the house. Phineas's mother finds the she-wolf and at first freaks out, but soon gives way and let's her stay. Perry gets a mission and goes off to thwart a rogue agent, and Wendy (the she-wolf) finds his secret base. She starts to put her plan into action and captures Major and Carl. When Perry comes back he is astounded to see that Wendy had captured them, and tried to attack her, but was stopped by Wendy's gang. Perry soon finds out that she's out to destroy O.W.C.A. Can he and the other agents stop her before it's too late? Characters Main Perry the Platypus Heinz Doofenshmirtz Karen the cat Harry the hyena Maggy Macaw Wendy the wolf Donny the Doberman Star the Siamese Digger the Dingo Jasmine the Jackal Rory the Racoon Major Monogram Carl Phineas Flynn Ferb Flynn Candace Flynn Other agents Minor Story It was a beautiful hot summer day. School had recently gotten out, and Phineas and Ferb were looking forwards to another fun filled summer. Currently they were beginning to get the things they needed for their latest project. They were going to build a Museum in their backyard since the actual Museum had closed for the summer for renovations. Isabella and the fireside girls were taking inventory while Beuford and Baljeet were doing their routine nerd-and-bully procedures. Phineas had just finished unpacking and was ready to start. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard a bark outside the gate. Curious, he went to see what was there. A sad looking she-wolf was at the door. She was soaking wet and had the biggest puppy dog eyes. "Aww, hey there girl. What are you doing here?" Phineas asked her, scratching behind her ear. The she-wolf lifted her head, her face flooding with content and banging her tail up and down like a dog. While he scratched, Phineas searched her neck fur. "Hey! No collar. Are you a stray?" Phineas asked her. She suddenly sulked, looking as pitiful as possible. She gave a slight nod that was hardly noticable. "Aww, I'm sorry. Hey, maybe you could stay here! What do you think Ferb?" Phineas asked. "Wolves aren't necessarily to be considered pets. But it seems this one is tame. I think that she would be a great addition." Ferb said. The she-wolf immideately brightened up. "Wait, but what will your parents say? Won't they, you know, freak out that there's a wolf in the house?" Isabella pointed out. "I'm sure they won't mind! After all, we have Perry!" Phineas said. "And Platypi aren't necessarily to be considered pets either." Ferb said. Beuford came over to join them. "Hey, what are you dweebs looking at." Beuford said, as it was more of a statement than a question. He saw the she-wolf and just stared at her. "New dog? Can she do any tricks?" He asked them. "I don't know. Let's find out. Sit." Phineas said. The she-wolf instantly sat down. "Lay down." He said. The she-wolf layed down. "Roll over." Phineas commanded. The she-wolf rolled vigorously back and forth. "Shake." He said. She shook held out her paw for him to shake. "Anyone can do those. How about a flip? Can she do that?!" Beuford asked. In reply, the she-wolf did a front flip. Beuford stood there with his mouth agape. Phineas smiled and Ferb just blinked. "Well then, time to take it to the next level. Break dance, cartwheel, jump a hoop, Drive a car, Sky dive, jump a cliff, Defy the laws of space and time!" Phineas cried. The she-wolf merely completed each task with ease. Phineas patted her head. "Good girl. Now, we need to give you a name. Now what would be a good name for a wolf.." Phineas wondered. "Oh! I know the perfect name! What about-" Baljeet began. "How about Wendy." Ferb said. Baljeet stood there. "Perfect Ferb!" Phineas said. "Yes... that was what I was about to say..." Baljeet muttered. "Hey, do you think maybe she and Pinky could play together sometime?" Isabella asked. "Sure! Why not!" Phineas said. A growl sounded beside them and they turned to see their pet Platypus Perry. "Oh, there you are Perry. Hey Perry, come meet Wendy. She's our new pet." Phineas told him. Perry frowned, but kept up his facade. He walked up to Wendy. He growled and she barked. He growled and she barked again. They continued to do this for a while. "Aww, look... they're communicating." Phineas said. "Aha! I knew you were up to something!" Candace said suddenly. "Oh hey Candace. Meet Wendy. She's our new dog." Phineas said. Candace looked over at the wolf, who in turn turned to her with happy puppy dog eyes. Candace smiled. "Aww! Aren't you just the cutest thing!" Candace said petting the pooch. The wolf grunted happily. Perry meanwhile was looking at her uncertainly. He didn't mind another pet in the house, but after a certain rabbit had turned out to be evil he was a little wary. But she seemed harmless enough. Suddenly the sounds of a car pulling into a driveway was heard. Suddenly the gate was opened revealing their mother. "Oh hey mom! Come meet Wendy." Phineas said. "Oh hello boys. Who is Wendy?" Their mom asked. Phineas moved back to reveal a happy Wendy. Their mother screeched. "THERE'S A WILD ANIMAL IN THE BACKYARD! PHINEAS, FERB, CANDACE, ISABELLA, BEUFORD, BALJEET, GIRLS, STAY BACK!" She cried. "No no no no no! She's tame! See? She even knows tricks." Phineas said and he showed his mother all the tricks she could do. "W-Well that's very interesting Phineas, but I don't think I'm very comfortable with a hairy filthy wild animal in the house." Their mom said. "Oh mom, come on! This poor little girl was on the streets, all alone with nowhere to turn to. Miserable and afraid, she wandered the streets til she came here. Would you really want to have her go through that again?" Phineas asked, Ferb had been playing the violin in the back ground. Their mom turned to the she-wolf who was currently giving her the saddest look with great big puppy dog eyes. She sighed. "Well, all right. But you need to give her a bath and take full responsibility for her." She said. Phineas, Ferb, Candace and even Wendy brightened up. All three of the kids hugged their mother. "Thanks mom! You just saved a animal from the awful grip of the streets." Phineas told her. "Come on Ferb, let's go start her bath!" Phineas said. "But wait! What about the museum?" Isabella asked. "Oh yeah. We'll do it tomorrow." Phineas said and dashed inside with Wendy at his heels. Ferb, Their mom, and Candace followed leaving the others alone. They just stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. "So uh, want to go to my house?" Isabella asked. The others just nodded in agreement and left. Phineas turned on the warm water of the tub while Candace did research on what wolves needed. "Huh. Did you know that wolves will go days without a meal in the wild?" She asked. "Well it's not really too hard to imagine. They had to hunt in small packs and their prey isn't exactly the easiest to take down." Ferb pointed out. Candace merely nodded and continued to look at information. Phineas had filled up the bath and turned to Wendy who was sitting happily. "Come on in girl! The water's warm!" Phineas told her. In reply she happily jumped in the water. Phineas laughed as she splashed water on him. Candace stood up quickly and held her phone above the water so that it wouldn't short circuit. Wendy happily splashes around in the water, getting Phineas soaked and Ferb wet. Candace moved backwards away from the Happy doggy. "Okay, I'm going to keep doing research. You two wash her." Candace told them. They nodded and kept washing the Happy wolfie. They scrubbed her with soap and washed the dirt and mud off her til her silky silver coat had a special gleam that resembled the shine of a diamond. They then watered her down and dried her fur with towels. Finally, Phineas and Ferb brought out the final piece to the puzzle. A shiny leather collar that wrapped around her neck. Phineas lifted up the tag for her to see. 'Wendy Arial Flynn, proud member of the Flynn household.' "I hope you like it." Phineas told her. "We made it for you." Ferb said. The she-wolf looked down at it, then licked Phineas and Ferb. "Boys, come down for Dinner!" Their mother called. Phineas, Ferb, and Wendy raced down the stairs and went into the dining room. Wendy padded over to where Perry was laying on the ground. Candace placed a bowl with the name 'Wendy' engraved on it. "I saw that wolves like meat. We don't have any property food yet, but I managed to find this in the freezer." She said handing Wendy a steak. Wendy's mouth watered and she hungrily chowed it down. Phineas gave Perry his food and they all began eating. Wendy finished then licked her lips. Quickly glancing around, she snuck off to a quiet closet. She pulled out a headset and activated it. "I'm in, they don't suspect a thing. Operation ANTI-O.W.C.A is a go." Wendy said sinisterly. *** the next day *** Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Beuford, Baljeet, and the fireside girls finally got around to making the museum. Wendy watched from under the cool shade of the tree. Suddenly taking a break from building, Phineas looked around. "Hey, where's Perry?" He said. Hearing those magical words, Wendy smirked. It was time to get down to buisiness. She padded into the house and searched for any possible entry to the lair she knew that lay beneath. Finally at the press of a button, and entrance appeared. She carefully slid down the tube, but slowed herself down to a full stop before she reached the end. She could hear the sounds of Perry's debriefing coming to an end. She sat and waited patiently for him to leave. As soon as she heard the sounds of him leaving. She silently plopped down onto the lair floor. She looked around at all the cool gadgets that the semi-aquatic mammal had and scoffed. "This is it? ''My base was much larger" She muttered absent mindedly. She looked around til her eyes laid upon the screek that connected Agent P to the O.W.C.A head quarters. She smirked, and turned on the computer. A hat scanner appeared and she cursed herself. She pulled out her headset and turned it on. "Hey, Rory, there's a hat scanner on the computer. Do you think you can get around it?" She asked. There was a response and she smirked. "Great, knew I could count on you." She said and turned of the headset. Sure enough, in a few moments the Computer screen blinked on and the head of Major Monogram appeared. "Agent P, that was- wait a minute, your not Agent P! Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Major cried. Wendy smiled at him calmly. "My name is Wendy, Wendy the wolf, and I am here to give you a chance to hand over O.W.C.A headquarters peaceably. Otherwise we'll be forced to take offensive positions, and just to warn you, you won't be getting off easy." She said sickly sweet. Major stood agape at the talking canine, then narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat?!" He cried. Wendy's smile quickly turned into a smirk. "Why yes. Yes it is." She said. "Um sir, there seems to be something outside the headquarters..." the voice of the intern Carl was heard through the screen. "Quiet Carl, I need to deal with this conniving canine. There is no way I'd ever turn it over to a malcontent like you!" He cried. This only caused Wendy's smirk to widen, showing some of her sharp teeth. "That's too bad then." She said. She turned on her headset. "Yes, Digger? They turned the offer down. Initiate phase two of operation ANTI-O.W.C.A." She said. "Wait , what did you-" Major began but was cut off by the sound of an explosion. "Sir! SIR! We're surrounded! O.W.C.A is under attack!" Carl cried. "What the-" Major cried then turned to the sickly sweet smiling face of the She-wolf. "I warned you." She said dangerously. Major was about to reply when a kick to the back of his head made him fall revealing a beautiful Jackal swinging behind him. The Jackal gave the she-wolf on the screen a nod and a salute. "Great work Jasmine. Now tie him up and keep that camera rolling. It's time we prepared for Agent P's return." Wendy said. ''Work in progress...